The goal of this study is to assess the feasibility of screening for ovarian tumors using a transvaginal ultrasound probe with a color Doppler among women at high-risk for ovarian cancer, such as relatives of ovarian, breast, and endometrial cancer patients and women with a history of breast and colon cancer.